


Clan Lavellan Disapproves

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has completed it's duty -- the breach is sealed and a tentative peace has fallen on Thedas. Clan Lavellan is safe in Wycome, but Drysia Lavellan worries about her own status within the clan when they discover her relationship with Cullen Rutherford.</p><p>A slight reworking of a story I've posted on tumblr. More chapters coming soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clan Lavellan Disapproves

Drysia Lavellan walked along the battlements with her brother, Nethras Lavellan. She had missed him so much, but hardly gave herself time to think about him since Haven. They were close in spite of the 12 year age gap. After their mother died when she was young, she was glued to his side until her mage talents appeared and she began her training as First. He tended to the harts and horses her clan raised, and was also responsible for trading them to humans when they needed money.

“Deshanna dotes on you, but even she is disappointed. We all heard the rumors, the Inquisitor and her Commander in love. Many of the clan thought that you are tricking him, that no Dalish mage could truly be in love with a Templar.“ Nethras’ lips curl into a grimace. “That no First would sully the blood of the People with a shemlen. But I know you best, _‘ma’halla_. I know that as much as you flirt you, you only bed those you care about.” Drysia crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. Even though she was the Inquisitor, her older brother still had a knack for making her feel small.

“He is no stupid shem.” Drysia countered. “Nor is he a Templar any longer. He has disavowed that life and is a new man. He dedicated himself to the Inquisition – and to me. I knew the clan would disapprove. I knew that this meant potential exile.” _But I hoped, foolishly, that being Inquisitor would help._

“The clan did not like many of our family’s ideas until they bore fruit.” Her brother mused. “When our father first brought up selling the harts to the nobles of Wycome in exchange for camping out there for winters the clan did not approve. When our grandmother begged our clan to take in city elves and teach them the ways of the People, our clan did not approve.”

“ _Lethal’lin_ , he is the one light I have found here amidst all of this pain and chaos. Lavellan is different than the others. I thought we respected humans, at least those who give us the respect we deserve.”

He gave her a ghost of a smile. “Many have told me that if you hadn’t gone to the conclave you would have been the best keeper that Clan Lavellan could have asked for.” He laughed. “Once you became the Inquisitor, you became keeper for all of Thedas. Human lords kneel before your throne and beg for help, what human has ever done such a thing to a Dalish? You are greater than our clan, Drysia. The world has been changed by this past year, and most of this change has been frightening. You bring hope to the People, hope for a life better than it is now.” His expression sobered up and became serious again as he handed her a letter. “Please, do what you think is right, _‘ma’halla_. It has led you this far, do not let those who are close minded sway you from your chosen path.”

Her hand clutched at the letter convulsively, her heart pounding. For the first time since Corypheus had been defeated she felt afraid. While her clan was far away she could pretend they didn’t know, that these two lives could remain separate even though she knew this day would come. There is no way she could be member of Clan Lavellan and be with a human; they tolerated humans to a point but even this was too much. The bitter taste of broken dreams filled her mouth. _Later,_ she thought, _I will read it and mourn the clan I saved._

****

Cullen had been finishing up some correspondence in his office when Sera poked her head in his door way. Sera almost never came to his office, and never looking so serious. “Saw your wifey. She’s hiding by the mage’s room. Big brother pissed her off, but I think its bigger than sibling shite. She needs you, yeah?” He thanked her for informing him and went in search for his wife, Drysia Lavellan.

Cullen found her hiding on the battlements not far from the mage’s tower. This part of Skyhold had been deserted since the College of Enchanters was formed. If it hadn’t been for Sera’s tip, he would have never thought to seek her out here. He had left her alone since her brother arrived in Skyhold, assuming she’d come to him when she’d finished catching up.

This is worse than he thought.  Drysia Lavellan was sitting against the stone wall of the battlements,  her one arm wrapped around her stomach as she stared at nothing interesting. Dried tears streaked her face. Cullen rarely saw his wife in tears, only when the pain from the anchor had been too great.

“Drysia? Love, what’s wrong? Did something happen to your clan?”

Drysia jumped; she hadn’t heard him approach. He had hoped his presence would give her some comfort, but she just looked stricken. She didn’t look at him as she handed him the crumbled letter she held in her fist.

 

> “Former Inquisitor Drysia Lavellan, First of Clan Lavellan,
> 
> We have heard of your bonding to the human Cullen Rutherford. This action is inexcusable. Your dalliance was ignored when the hahren believed this was a casual fling in the heat of war. However, bonding is a far more serious offense, and conception of human children is expressly forbidden. It is your duty to preserve the purity of our blood, not to dilute it further.
> 
> Due your special circumstances a concession has been made by the hahren. Dissolve your marriage to the human or face exile from Clan Lavellan.The choice is yours. I hope you make the right one.
> 
> Your clan needs you.  
>    
>  Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan”

Blood rushed from his head as he read, feeling unsteady as the gravity of the letter settled in the pit of his stomach. Face exile? Drysia had always spoken of her clan’s unusual relationship with humans. He didn’t think her clan would like their marriage, but didn’t expect the consequences to be so dire. She had never mentioned anything. He had been a fool. Love had blinded him. _When has love ever been enough to make things easy?_

Duty had torn him away from one woman. He would not let anything take her from him. _Andraste guide me, I can’t lose her after everything we’ve been through._

His Inquisitor looked up at him with pain in her eyes. “I did this for them. All of this. I thought–” She took a shaking breath and pushed her hair behind her pointed ears. “Everything I did as the Inquisitor I did for elves, for the People. I wanted them to be proud of me, to see what great things humans and elves can make together. It’s what they said they wanted.”

“Deshanna thought that the more we knew about humans, the more we could get along with them. Our cultures are different, but at the core we’re the same. That’s why I was sent to the conclave, to learn.”

Cullen gave a sharp laugh, but there was no warmth in the sound. “It sounds like you learned too much about humans for their taste,” he said gruffly, voice husky with fear and anger. He chose to let the anger swallow his fear. “They know nothing – _nothing_ – about what you’ve had to endure, what you’ve done for them. Fools, the lot of them!”

He began to pace, muttering in his displeasure. How dare they punish her for finding joy. Who are they to punish his wife, to break her heart and make her choose between them? None of them were here to protect her while she faced horrors they could barely grasp. He had been here, loyal, faithful. He had protected her from everything he could. “Where was your brother the last 3 years? If he wanted to control your life he could have been part of it.”

This time it was Drysia’s turn to be angry. “You have no right to talk about my brother. The Clan needed him. He wanted to come, but I’m the one who told him to stay.” She spoke quickly, passionately, in elven he didn’t understand.  
“You know nothing of what it means to be hunted just because of who you are, how deep the fear of humans permeates through almost every facet of our life. Losing our identity is a very real fear.”

_Our life._

She was right, he didn't know -- how could he? He hated her clan for making her choose between them. He hated listening to her and knowing she was right. Mostly he hated himself for how much he wished she’d forsake her clan for him.

Cullen bent down on one knee next to his wife until they were at eye level, heart hammering in his chest. “Forgive me, love, I know it is selfish, but I am frightened. I did not know I was asking you to give up your clan when I asked you to be my wife. But I cannot let you go easily.”

His gloved hands trembled as he cupped her face, thumb brushing against her vallaslin. He felt like he was going to be sick. _You made me a promise. Please, you cannot leave me now._ “The road the Maker placed me on has not been easy. I believe the Maker brought me to you for a reason. I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of. I will fight for you if I must.”

Drysia’s green eyes softened. She placed her hand over his and leaned into his caress.  "Neither of us have stuck with the vows we made in our youth. But the vow I made to you, Sylaise, and the Maker is true. _Ma’sal’shiral_ , I chose you a long time ago. It just hurts knowing this day has finally come. I will fight against this, for us. But if I must choose, it will be you.“

Both Cullen and Drysia turned as they heard footsteps approach. Cullen’s hand moved to rest on his sword as he stood, ready to protect his wife in such a vulnerable state.

"Nethras.” Cullen said cooly as he recognized his brother in law. Nethras Lavellan was older than he thought, a touch of gray in his auburn hair, but other than that he could see the similarities between the siblings.

“I was going for a walk and I overheard you two. I think I know of a way you two to force the _hahren_ to come around -- at least a little.”

A hint of interest emerged in her eyes, erasing the last bit of sadness. "I'm willing to listen. Things have changed for the clan as well, we can use that to our advantage." Cullen knew that look in her face, no longer the rejected child she was the Inquisitor with a problem to solve. He hoped the siblings would be able to form a plan, and he was looking forward to getting to know more about Nethras and the rest of Clan Lavellan. Drysia held a hand to Cullen, silently asking for assistance standing. "Let's go to my study to discuss this."

 


End file.
